The conventional stands used for marine chairs, mounted tables and the like are typically composed of a supporting rod and a base-plate with the supporting rod and the base-plate being made of corrosion resisting materials so as to withstand the relatively harsh environments associated with ships at sea and recreational and non-recreational boats on bodies of water. Usually the supporting rod and the base-plate of conventional stands are assembled together through use of a force fit wherein the mating lower end portion of the supporting rod is machined or formed to have a slightly larger diameter or periphery than that of the receiving female reception hole of the base-plate. Assembly is achieved by compressing one or the other or both until the male member is in a force fit connection with the base-plate. These conventional structures have a variety of drawbacks including the following:
1. The stand assembled by the force fit process is a rigidly connected structure, which, particularly under the rocking circumstances encountered by ships, dining rail cars and the like, results in an uncomfortable feel to those who sit in such chairs (chairs in the context of the present invention is meant to have a broad meaning which includes stools and various other sitting devices); PA1 2. The rigid connection leads to high stresses in the joined parts and thus a shorter life span in the device and/or higher costs due to increased strength design and material requirements; and PA1 3. The forced fit process, not only requires more advanced equipment, but also requires that the operators concerned master a certain degree of skill, furthermore a significant amount of energy is required and lots of labor expended in operation, thereby the manufacturing cost is increased.